Sweet Nothings
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Their relationship is built on arguments, automail, and friendship, but someday it will blossom into something beautiful. 100 sentence challenge, EdxWin pairing


Hello everyone! This is crimson-obsidian-rose with another EdxWin fic, inspired by the 100 word challenge. These words were chosen by an online random word generator, and each sentence has to deal with the relationship between Ed and Winry or the characters themselves, in both manga and anime verse. There are no major spoilers, so there should be nothing to worry about. I hope you guys enjoy this!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, if I did, then I wouldn't be posting anything in this section on this site, ne?

**

* * *

Sweet Nothings**

**Project **

**1. Focus**

And every time she picked up the wrench to tighten the bolt, or the screwdriver to tighten the screw, or even looked at the automail, she couldn't help but think about the boy she was laboring over it for, and before she knew it, she would forget what she'd been doing.

**2. Small**

Everyone bothered him about his height because they knew it annoyed him; but none of them knew why it annoyed him; none of them knew that every time he was called "short" his mind wandered to the words of a young blonde who'd proclaimed she'd never marry a man shorter than her.

**3. Chasing**

It was how they'd spent a good portion of their childhood; he would run ahead and she would run after; he would laugh as he watched her struggle before her finally had enough and let her catch him.

**4. Nature**

The large leafy tree stood strong beside the rushing river, and it was Winry's favorite place, not only because of the beautiful scenery but also because of the beautiful memories.

**5. Collage**

She sat in the middle of her floor and all of their childhood pictures lay on the floor around her, their smiling faces bringing tears to her eyes as she wished that she could leave them like this, mismatched but there.

**6. Equivalent**

It was the first law of alchemy, in order to gain something you must give something of equal value; and Ed knew there was nothing he could give that would be worth Winry's love, no matter how much he would wish it.

**7. Acquisition**

It had taken years, and blood had been shed, but they had obtained it and now they were coming home, and that was all Winry cared about.

**8. Mechanics**

And as Ed watched her slave away over the piece of metal he quickly realized that just as he was an alchemic genius, Winry was the most gifted mechanic he would ever know.

**9. Growing**

He grimaced at the white liquid that had again worked it's way into his cup, but as much as he despised the stuff the voice in the back of his mind reminded him that it would help him get taller, and that they both knew what he could do if he was taller, and that almost made it worth drinking. Almost.

**10.Thin**

It was during a normal one of their repairs when Ed had noticed something was off, and when he asked her "Winry, are you getting thinner," he noticed her blush as she stuttered something about not having time to eat, and when he heard her say that, he put it simply, "You should make sure to eat better, it's not safe not too eat," and they both understood he was worried which make Winry's blush darken as she turned to hide it.

**11. Necessary**

It was during those cold and rainy nights that Winry most felt something was missing and lay in bed wishing Ed would return safely, otherwise she wouldn't know what she would do.

**12. Reversed**

And when she was the one who was being interrogated by him about her injuries, she couldn't help but realize how ironic the situation was and debated not telling him what'd happened to her, just so he would know how it felt.

**13. Pseudo**

He had always wondered if the day would ever come when he met this universe's Winry, and he finally decided that if it would, he'd rather it'd be later rather than sooner, and, if possible, never.

**14. Rejected**

And every time she watched them walk away, she couldn't help but feel worthless and alone, until she remembered the sight of Al's silver eyes beaming at her and would instead give a silent whisper of wishing for them to return soon.

**15. Exaggerate**

As a child, Ed was always fabricating the most eccentric stories out of whatever had happened to him, but Winry had always known he hadn't been lying when he said he'd taken on 2 guys "THIS BIG" after they'd insulted her, especially when he showed her the bruises he'd gotten on his shoulder from those goons.

**16. Denote**

Al shakes his metal head, wondering how long it's going to take his thick brother to finally realize that all those times Winry hit him with her wrench weren't because she was mad at him, but because she was worried about him.

**17. Neglect**

It'd been years later, when she was cleaning out her closet, that she'd found a dirty old doll that she immediately recognized as the first thing he'd ever transmuted for her, and this time she brushed the dirt off and hugged the doll closely to her heart before placing it on her bed, wondering weather she would ever get used to snuggling with it instead of her wrench.

**18. Split**

Every time he yelled at her, she'd felt as though her heart was breaking into pieces, as though his words and voice were a sharpened blade painfully slicing it to bits; and she was definitely glad that it wasn't physically possible, because she'd probably be dead by now if it was.

**19. Stream**

It was the old river that ran through Resembool and rested only yards away from their homes, the one that held their entire childhoods and, Winry hoped, their futures too.

**20. Sketch **

Every time she took out a clean sheet of paper and a pencil to begin sketching her newest automail designs, she would become lost in her thoughts, and if anyone were to ever look in her garbage can, they'd find many discarded sheets of paper with "Winry Elric," "Ed Winry," and other variations of that scribbled all over them.

**21. Adapt**

It took him along time to get used to the city, what with the noise, the excessive amounts of people, and especially the "Oh, I expected the Full Metal Alchemist to be taller,", but what he missed most about living in the country, though he would never admit it, was being able to see Winry Rockbell everyday.

**22. Offer**

When Roy Mustang had come to Resembool to offer Ed a job with the military as a State Alchemist, there was nothing Ed could think of to discourage him from taking it, that is, as soon as he convinced Granny Pinako to give him automail limbs, but when Winry walked into the room bringing in the rest of the tools needed for the procedure, Ed realized he was going to have to make a big sacrifice when he signed the paper.

**23. Help**

"Ed, what're you-" The girl's voice was hoarse as she felt a sudden comforting coolness on her forehead; it was a wet towel, she realized. "You're fever went up again, and I-," but she interrupted him, and whispered "Thank you, Edo."

**24. Strain**

His chest was still feeling sore where the automail had been attached over a month ago, as was his thigh, but he was grateful that Pinako had finally given him permission to get out of bed; that is, until he felt just how painful all of his muscles were (even the ones without automail in the area), "Are you okay, Edo?" Winry asked, her voice filled with worry; it was then that Ed straightened up and nodded, before allowing Winry to teach him to use his new limbs.

**25. Clear**

He was sitting in the train, but his head was, for once, in the clouds. His eyes were closed, and he was completely lost in his thoughts; that is, until Al tapped him and said "It's our stop, brother," and as the duo got off the train, Ed couldn't help but notice with a smile that the sky was clear and blue, just like her eyes.

**28. Eighteen**

"But… I thought you'd-" She began, but he interrupted her, "You thought I'd forgotten, didn't you," he was frowning and she felt guilty for doubting him, but she smiled lightly as she brought her hands up to the necklace that was her eighteenth birthday present and answered "No, I…" and words betrayed her so she wrapped her arms around him instead and hugged him tightly to her.

**29. Meal**

Normally the golden eyed teen would be shoveling his food down now but he wasn't even touching and Al didn't need to ask him to know why because he was certain that Ed's mind was too occupied with the thought of the teenaged girl in her hotel room probably crying her eyes out over the chance she had and gave up to avenge her parents, and he was probably too worried with thinking on what he should say to realize there was milk next to his plate.

**30. Garbage**

Pinako had asked her to clean out her room, just as she did every spring, and just like every other spring Winry would take out boxes of her old possessions, which she knew she no longer needed, but as she looked through old pictures and dead flowers, she realized that all of these things had a place in her heart and that she couldn't bear to throw them out.

**31. Asset**

There were a lot of qualities that Edward Elric desired; height being the most predominant, but another quality that he wished he could have, one that he would never confess to anyone, not even Al, would be the ability to prevent himself from making Winry cry _again_.

**32. Guy**

She did notice it, his blushes every time she was working on a repair in her tube top, the way he sometimes seemed just a tad off when she asked him a romance-based question; and as much as she wished to think it otherwise, she knew it was probably only because he was a teenaged guy.

**33. Advocate**

If there was one thing Edward Elric knew, it was that he hated his father, especially because of what Hohenheim did to his mother, so when it occurred to him that he was doing the same to Winry, he felt like vile, and it took him days before he was able to face himself in the mirror again normally, with the promise that he will redeem himself.

**34. Deprived**

It was one of the things that Ed had intended to give up when he'd first taken on this journey, but back then he was 11 and he didn't care about love; now he's 15 and he's grown a bit and maybe he's starting to wish he could, you know, think about the other gender, especially when he sees a certain childhood friend and mechanic who he may just, you know, _like _like.

**35. Intent**

The whole entire trip home was hell for Ed, because now that Al had his body back and the journey was over, he was finally allow himself to ask Winry out, which was the reason he'd bought her this really pretty necklace that was resting in the box in his coat; only that night before he'd gotten the chance to say anything she had confessed her feelings and beat him too it.

**36. Once**

Once, a long time ago, there was a time when the 2 young children could see each other when they wanted, they could play together without things ever being weird; but now times were different and so was the relationship between those 2 much matured teenagers.

**37. Official**

As much as the 2 of them hung out together, and as close as the 2 of them had become, Ed still felt that he should give her the necklace, just so, you know, he could make things official.

**38. Native**

It felt strange to be walking down the streets of Resembool these days; Edward always felt the eyes of the residents stare at him and his brother, and he definitely didn't like the attention; but when he shared this observation with Winry she simply answered, "It because Resembool wasn't the same without you."

**39. Reflected**

Whenever she looked at herself in the mirror, she would find herself becoming oddly mesmerized by her eyes; she had always been told that eyes were the window to the soul, and so she never found it strange that on the days when the Elrics left her eyes always seemed darker and more grey than usual.

**40. Intellectual**

Every time she heard the name "Full Metal Alchemist" she cringed, because although everyone knew how smart he was as an alchemist, they could never understand how stupid he could truly be, and how much she loved him because of that.

**41. Welcoming**

And every time he returned home, no matter how many pieces his automail was in or weather or not he'd brought Al with him, she would always be there, sitting up her bedroom window waiting for him, wrench always within her reach.

**42. Inefficient**

And she watched him as he tried to get the hang of using an automail, something she knew took people a long time, at least 3 months, and gave a small smile when she heard him groan in annoyance, because even though he felt useless, she still had a reason for him.

**43. Mutual**

And after she'd confessed her true feelings to him because she just couldn't take it anymore, she had almost fainted from relief when he grinned and answered "The feeling is mutual."

**44. Objective**

After she was finished, he curled his fingers in, then bent his wrist, trying out the new arm, and a grin formed on his face, "This is the best automail yet Win," and the girl gave a huge smile as she answered happily "That's what I hoped you would say."

**45. Chocolate**

As a girl, one of the things that Winry could never resist was chocolate, and when she discovered that it had the ability to imitate the feeling of love, she found herself dreaming of a certain blonde-haired, golden-eyed boy every time she took a bite.

**46. Converse**

In logic, a converse was when the 2 parts of a sentence were switched, and the latter came first; and in this situation the converse doesn't have the sane truth value as the original, and maybe that's why the situation didn't seem right when Ed was the one scolding Winry for not telling him anything about that rather suspicious mark on her face.

**47. Slim**

It was something that Pinako had decided she wouldn't tell the children; there was no reason for any of them to know that the chance an 11 year old would survive an automail surgery as serious as Ed's was nearly 1 in a 1,000,000; but she couldn't help but be curious at who would be showing more worry over that fact; Al couldn't show any emotion in his armor, Ed would want to go through with it regardless (stubborn boy), but she knew her own granddaughter would breakdown and refuse to do the surgery.

**48. Weekly**

Back in those days when they were known as a trio and were all in school together, their teacher had decided early on that every Friday would be show and tell day; that worked well until Winry Rockbell brought in her most prized possession, a wrench, only to have the boys laugh at her, which led to both those boys and the Elric brothers sitting outside of the principal's office covered in bruises.

**49. Disguised**

She watched as she placed his golden locks in the green liquid and managed to effortlessly dye his hair, and while on the she was showing her amazement, her insides were all clenched together; for some reason it pained her to see him change his appearance, as though he didn't want to be Edward Elric anymore.

**50. Cut**

The room was mostly quiet; the only sound came from the overhead fan as it blew air around the room over Winry, who was again repairing another broken arm, and Edward, who was staring deeply at the ceiling; that is, until he heard a whispered "ouch" come from across the room, and when he looked up he was frightened to see a gash on Winry's arm, no doubt from the sharp piece of metal resting on the table with a few drops of the precious red liquid on it; he got up slowly and helped her clean and wrap her arm, pretending not to notice her amazement at his actions.

**51. Unrelated**

Legally, after Trisha died, Pinako was the Elric brother's legal guardian, so technically Winry was now their sister; Al had quickly accepted this, he'd already thought of Winry as a sister, but Ed refused to comply, because even at age 10 he realized you can't marry your own sister.

**52. Competitiveness**

One of the things that Edward and Winry had in common was that they were both stubborn as mules, so when a girls-vs.- boys tug of war game was started it had only taken a few words for them to turn it from a game into the ultimate battle; but when some of the boys had gotten too far into the competition and had just yanked the rope completely out of the girls' hands, it was Winry, head of the line, who had fallen face first into the mud, and it was Ed who'd helped her up.

**53. Dairy**

He glared angrily at the glass of white liquid beside his plate, and his mind thought evil thoughts about both the milk and the person who'd given it to him, only once he'd voiced those thoughts, she, already being in a foul mood, snapped and threw her wrench, which led to another fight, but Al wasn't worried, after all, this was how they showed they still cared.

**54. Whack**

After a while Al stopped worrying when Winry would hit Ed with her wrench; it didn't take him long to realize she did it because she cared about him, and if she had to hurt him to keep him from going out and getting hurt, then so be it.

**55. Teacup**

It was a cloudy afternoon, but the weather outside was frosty, and so after she finished her work Winry curled up by the window with a warm cup of tea and awaited their return, just as she did everyday.

**56. Twitch**

It was freezing outside, and the feeling inside the cell was the same, so it was understandable that Ed would be shivering from the cold; no one had to know he was flinching because of how close Kimbley was to Winry right then.

**57. Wounded**

Despite what Ed may have thought, Winry wasn't only concerned about his automail; he never noticed her sneaking sad looks at his bruises and cuts, and she could never find the right words to say to let him know she felt his pain.

**58. Howl**

Den wasn't a dumb dog, Winry knew that best, because every time she was really missing the Elrics, regardless of weather or not she let it show on her face, the dog would stick his head out of the window and howl forlornly, expressing the loneliness Winry didn't want to show.

**59. Premonition**

Nightmares had started to become her way of keeping track of the brothers; she had one the night of their attempted transmutation, and several more times just day before Ed came with a busted automail; but the worst nightmare she'd ever had came the night before Al's return, because that was the first time she'd dreamt of Ed's death.

**60. Velvet**

It hadn't been expected; he was digging through his suitcase and looking for a spare coat when he'd found an unfamiliar cloth; it had taken him a few moments to realize it was Winry's handkerchief, which he was supposed to use to take care of his arm and leg, and for some reason he found himself slipping his left glove off and gently rubbing the material against his flesh instead.

**61. Ignition**

He hated Roy Mustang then, who did he think he was sitting there smirking at him as though he had discovered Ed's secret; so what if Ed was getting his automail repaired by a girl… as far as he was concerned it was none of the Colonel's business.

**62. Dependency**

She had lost her parents at a really young age, and as much as she loved Pinako, she found it easier to confide in Trisha when she needed maternal love, so in the weeks following her parents' funeral, she found herself spending a lot of time with the Elrics, learning to cope; years later she found herself wishing the boys would need her then as she had needed them long ago.

**63. Unsaid**

It went without say that there wasn't a lot of speaking that went on during repairs; shouting, yes, but a regular conversation was rare, and that was because he had trouble with words and she didn't like to force him; besides, Winry and Ed found it easier to speak without words.

**64. Coagulated**

It was one of the most disgusting things he had ever seen; milk was bad enough, but spoiled milk was even worse than the regular stuff; although, getting to spend more time with Winry as she got over her minor food poisoning with the excuse that he had to take care of her wasn't _so _bad.

**65. Shooed**

He was kind of confused when she was pushing him out of the house instead of welcoming him home; but a few hours later when she was allowed him to come inside and surprised him with a birthday party the only thing he could say was "Today's my birthday?"

**66. Praising**

She always wondered what he thought as he glanced over the fixed automail with focused golden eyes; he always seemed so excited when he thanked her, but his eyes always held a slight look of longing, and she knew as much as he liked her automail he wanted the real thing back, after all, she wanted it back for him too.

**67. Rejuvenate**

He was always going to find it amazing, how she could take the broken scraps he brought back and, with intensive labor, return his arm to the way it was when he first got it, if not better; but then, he secretly thought everything she did was amazing.

**68. Overlying**

She was always smiling; there was no point in letting others know when she was feeling upset, not when there were others more deserving of sympathy out there; but when she was with the Elrics she allowed herself to freely display her emotions, to be sad when she needed too, to cry when she needed it, because somehow Ed had the ability to release her underlying feelings.

**69. Gash**

It was a deep cut, and the blood was oozing out of it quickly, which frightened the 5 year old more than anything, not because it was blood, but because Ed was bleeding and they weren't near their homes and she had no idea what to do; that same feeling of complete helplessness overtook her again when a suit of armor appeared at her door holding an Ed with a missing arm and leg 6 years later.

**70. Intercept**

He was a military man, and so he knew that the incoming letters were being opened and read when the military was at high alert and it really didn't bother him all that much, up until a letter from Winry found it's way into the hands of one (an unanimous one) of Mustang's subordinates and he found himself at the receiving end of an endless amount of jokes, all because she had signed it "Love Winry."

**71. Multicolored**

Ed wasn't one to be sappy or romantic, but there was one thing scientific that he had to disagree with; genetics would say Winry had blue eyes, but Ed knew that her eyes could be soft as the sunny sky when she was calm and as dark and gray as the stormy sea when she was close to tears; and he also knew that one of the tings he hated most was seeing the latter on her.

**72. Replaceable**

There were times when she would stand there and stare at herself in the mirror, and realize that she was ugly and worthless and Ed deserved a girl better than her; it was those nights that she would lay awake in bed wondering if she had already been replaced in his heart and eventually cry herself to sleep with thoughts of eternal loneliness.

**73. Stunned**

It was the night of the annual military ball, and Mustang had blackmailed Ed into coming this year, with Winry, his mechanic and best friend as his "date", but when the teenaged boy first saw her in her elegant ball gown, he was stunned speechless for a moment, until a blushing Winry whacked him on the head with her wrench for a nosebleed he hadn't realized he'd gotten.

**74. Disappointed **

She knew it was selfish of her to want them to stay, but that didn't make it any easier for them to watch them up and leave as soon as Ed's repairs were done; especially when there was always that chance that this would be the last time she would get to see them.

**75. Obliged**

Because he was basically her younger brother, Winry decided that she was going to need Al's permission to marry Ed when he proposed, despite the fact that he probably already knew Ed was going to propose; mostly because she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be left out and partially because she wanted to torture Ed by making him wait for her to first find Al and then wait for his permission, which he, of course, gave immediately.

**76. Puzzling**

Girls really confused Ed, but none so much as Winry, who could be fine and happy one minute, then crying the next for no apparent reason; it was his hatred of seeing her cry that made him extra cautious about everything that he did around her in hopes of keeping her spirits up.

**77. Held**

Usually, when a person had something for so long that they'd grown accustomed too it, they'd almost forget it was there, but this wasn't at all the case with his automail; every time he used it he noticed it was there, and every time he used it his mind wandered back to it's creator and he would feel a surge of gratitude for the girl who'd given him a useable arm again.

**78. Scattered**

It was one of their childhood rituals; once the open field was filled with dandelions they would go and picked each and every last one, make their wishes, and blow the white fluff into the air; it was the memories she had that drew her back to that field to make dandelion wishes even after they had gone; half of the time she wished for their safe return, the other half she wished for a requited love.

**79. Insane**

Looking back on it, Winry realized that there had been something wrong with Ed after his mother's death; more than being forced to grow up too quickly, he was always reading and studying, almost isolating himself, almost as though this was all his life consisted of now; maybe it was then that she started wishing he would share his pain with her.

**80. Horrible**

There weren't very many things left in Amestris that Ed really cared about; there was his brother, but he knew he didn't have to worry about Al very much because they were always together (and Al could hold his own in a fight); but when Wrath had told him Winry was a hostage, Ed realized that it was the best way for the military to control him and the worst news he'd heard in years.

**81. Warmed**

When he had first arrived in the North, he couldn't feel anything but freezing; it was almost symbolic that Winry was the one who came to fix his automail and make him warmer, because she was the only one that could warm his heart when he needed it.

**82. Manual**

Tired of seeing how poorly her automail was treated, she decided she would write a manual on proper maintenance for him; he actually surprised himself when he opened it, although it was more so that he could see her comforting, familiar handwriting than to take care of his arm and leg.

**83. Lonely**

There was no other word for it; without the Elric brothers around Winry was lonely; she missed having people her own age around to joke and laugh with, she missed making evil plots with Al so that they could torture Ed, and she missed having Ed around, because there was something about his presence that was comforting to her. **  
**

**84. Bored**

The two young blondes were sitting under there favorite tree doing absolutely nothing; Al was sick that day and Ed and Winry had no ideas for anything to do; they sat in silence until Ed whined "I'm bored…" And Winry, acting on a whim, leaning over and kissed him quickly on the cheek before getting up and running; inciting a game of tag that ended only with the sunset.

**85. Crisis**

Ed is normally a very composed person, but all those times he sees Winry crying he just seems to lose his cool and freak out; there's just something about seeing her tears that triggers something in his mind and he has to make those tears stop.

**86. Gear**

It was her favorite of all of her tools; she kept her wrench with her at all times, and not only because she wanted to be sure she could punish Ed for whatever stupid thing he did the next time she saw him, but also because it was one of the first gifts he gave her that he could actually use and the fact that it was from him meant the world to her.

**87. Poison**

The ending of _Romeo and Juliet _had always confused Ed; he could never understand why the characters were dumb enough to kill themselves just because they found the other dead; when Winry found out she for some odd reason got offended and every time since Ed has tried to keep a more open mind, if only for Winry's sake.

**88. Trace**

The feeling she felt when Ed had returned after all of those years was one that couldn't be placed into words, so it wasn't in the least surprised that the first thing she did was hug him harder than she ever had before, as though she was afraid he would slip away and vanish again; when she pulled away she mentally giggled at the sight of his blush-stained cheeks.

**89. Graduation**

They had all started school together when they were little, and it was the dream of their parents to see them all in cap and gowns together; but then the Rockbells died, followed by Trisha, and after the transmutation Ed and Al dropped out of school; it was then that Winry left too, because she now had a more important task of taking care of them; and besides, it wouldn't feel right walking down that aisle without them.

**90. Contact **

There were those few moments; when she was crying or there were tears threading to fall; that she would feel arms wrap around her tightly; one giving off warmth and protection, the other cold against her body, even through her clothes; it was those moments of contact that she wished for but always seemed to take her by surprise; and it was those moments that she wished would last forever.

**91. Sender**

When the military officer had told him that he'd gotten a letter, Ed was surprised; he was even more surprised to find the address of the Rockbell home on the envelope, and instantly he worried; the rational side of himself managed to calm him down quickly by reminding him that had it been serious it would've been a phone call; and with that positive feeling he slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper, and when he saw Winry's familiar cursive and read the letter a smile spread on his face; he stuck the letter on the inside of his coat and tapped the spot, for some reason feeling much more calm and passive then he was before.

**92. Thick**

He had always hated it when people assumed he and Winry were a couple just because they were friends; but whenever he tried to argue and looked to Winry for support and she kind of turned away and agreed, those same military personnel would call him thick and slow when he asked her what was wrong.

**93. Leaf**

She had been sitting under the big maple tree beside the river that the trio had spent most of their childhoods playing in and staring up at the autumn colored leaves when a golden colored one at the top of the tree caught her eye; so she stood up and began to climb, struggling to do so after many years of leaving the past time behind, and after she had finally picked it up, she fell on her way back down, but laughed it off, thinking that it was worth it as she left to go preserve the bright golden leaf.

**94. Universe**

It had been years since he'd last seen her back in Amestris, and it hadn't taken him long to learn that they had been right; you don't really miss something until it's gone; but by then it was too late, and he was alone, far from home, and without his angel.

**95. Friend**

They had started off as the best of friends, before Al was old enough to play and Den had joined the group they were all each other had; and as time went on the bond between them strengthened and now… well, now they were too close to be just friends anymore.

**96. Proof**

It was highly ironic, seeing Ed and Winry hang out together and argue you'd swear that they were dating, but for some reason they couldn't see it in themselves; they couldn't see that they're arguments reminded others of an old married couple and that they were closer than average mechanic-patients went, or even then friends were; but Al and Roy's squad were certain that the two would figure it out eventually…

**97. Subjective**

When the average person looked at Ed, they saw a short, loud mouthed teenaged brat; when Winry looked at Ed she saw his determined eyes, his broad shoulders, his beautiful golden locks and the object of her affection; and she wasn't sure she wanted it any other way.

**98. Coincidence**

It had to have been a coincidence, that Ed had gone to Rush Valley on that same day that someone had tried to mug Garfiel's shop; how could the boy have possibly known that he had to get on the earliest train that day, even though he was so close to missing it and the next one was only leaving an hour later; unless he did know; unless he had gotten the gut feeling that Winry was going to be hurt, the one that often came when one was in love, which wouldn't have made this coincidental in the least.

**99. Error**

It was a minor mistake in his automail, leaving out one little screw; but when she saw him that hospital bed covered in bandages, she knew it would be a long while until she could forgive herself for letting him down and letting him get so hurt, even when he told her that the broken automail had saved his life she still knew that she would have to work harder to make sure she never let him down again.

**100. Anything**

At first any non- platonic relationship between them could only exist in their dreams and in the confines of their sub consciousnesses, but there was one day in there futures that was fast approaching, and when it came they could embrace feely and love happily, because when that door of pain closed anything could happen.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Please review with any comments, questions, or just to say "Hi!"

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
